THIS INVENTION relates to an automatic cigarette lighter for use in situations where it is unsafe to provide a naked flame. The invention provides particular application in prisons and psychiatric wards.
It is an unfortunate fact of our modern society that it is necessary to incarcerate individuals who are deemed unfit for social contact. Incarceration occurs in special facilities such as prisons. For individuals who are mentally unfit, the incarceration may be psychiatric wards or other institutions.
Some of these individuals, especially those held in maximum security prisons, are so socially dysfunctional that they cannot be trusted with even rudimentary elements. In particular, it is common to deny these persons access to cigarette lighters and matches due to the probability of these items being put to improper use.
Nonetheless, society has determined that even maximum security prisoners have certain rights, including the right to smoke. It has therefore been necessary to give prisoners access to the means of lighting their cigarettes. Typically, this has meant that prison guards must carry cigarette lighters in order to allow prisoners the opportunity to smoke. This solution is generally unacceptable.
Another approach is to allow a trusted prisoner to carry a cigarette lighter. Prisoners wishing to smoke must approach the trusted prisoner to access the lighter. In order to retain privileges, the trusted prisoner must maintain control of the lighter at all times. Nonetheless, the potential for improper use of the lighter or match is great.
Although the above discussion has been directed to prisons and psychiatric wards, it will be appreciated that other situations requiring an automatic cigarette lighter will exist. It may be convenient to provide a device for the convenience of workers in installations having restrictions on open flames, such as an oil refinery. Office buildings with a smoke free policy may provide an automatic cigarette lighter outside the building for the convenience of workers in the building.
There is a clear need for a device that overcomes the problems described and which can be used in various situations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic cigarette lighter that is safe for use by untrustworthy persons.
Further objects will be evident from the following description.
In one form, although it need not be the only or indeed the broadest form, the invention resides in an automatic cigarette lighter comprising:
a case mounted in a wall;
a thermal resistance element mounted with the case such that a cigarette may contact the thermal resistance element from a position external to the case;
a switch activated power supply that provides power to the thermal resistance element; and
a timer that controls the operation of the power supply to only supply power to the thermal resistance element for a predetermined period of time, and wherein a solenoid actuated shutter fitted to a front panel of said case, wherein said solenoid actuated shutter ptovides communication between the thermal edsistance element and a position external of the case, when said switch is activated.
The automatic cigarette lighter may also include an indication means, such as a light emitting diode, to indicate when the thermal resistance element is heating.
Preferably, the timer controls the operation of the power to only supply power to the thermal resistance element for a first predetermined period of time and prevents reactivation of the power supply for a second predetermined period of time after activation.
The thermal resistance element may suitably be joined to a flange which is in turn joined to a front panel of the case. An aperture in the front panel of the case provides communication between the thermal resistance element and a position external of the case.
The case is suitably waterproof and there is suitably a sealing means between the flange and the front panel of the case.
The automatic cigarette lighter may further comprise a ceramic cover over the thermal resistance means.
The automatic cigarette lighter may also further comprise a thermal switch that cuts power to the thermal resistance element if the thermal edsistance element exceeds a predetermined temperature.